A love meant for three
by natalie1221
Summary: troy and gabriella are expecting a baby...in their sophomore year of high school. full summary inside
1. Summary

**Summary for A love meant for three:**

**Troy and Gabriella are living up their teenage years. They're both 16 and sophomores at East High when Gabriella find out that she's pregnant with Troy's child. This story is part one of a four-part saga following Troy and Gabriella's journey through teenage parenthood. First chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks! ~*natalie1221*~**


	2. We'll get through this

**Heyyyy guys! This is my first fan fiction story on this account, and I haven't written one in a while. Don't go to hard on me but feel free to give me some advice…please read and review!**

Chapter One:

I woke up with tears rolling down my face. My stomach hurt and I was hoping it wasn't because I was crying so much. I had cried myself to sleep the night before because I'm late by a week and a half. I got up and went into the bathroom. Nothing. Well I put it off too long. I decided that the next morning, I would get in my car, drive to the drug store, and pick up a pregnancy test. Before I went back to sleep, Troy and I texted. Our conversation read…

Nothing yet. I'm a week and a half late now, so I decided I'm going to pick up a pregnancy test tomorrow. Keep your fingers crossed for me. 3 Gabriella

Just keep hanging in there sweetie. I'm sure you'll get it soon, I mean girls miss their periods all the time…it's not an unusual thing right?

_For me it is. I haven't missed my period since I was 13, and that was right after I first got it…I think I'm pregnant._

_You can't be pregnant. We used a condom and…_

_What? And what?!?!?_

…_It broke._

Once again, I began crying myself to sleep, but this time it wore me out so much, that it didn't take long for me to crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and I stared at the test, not sure what to say. There was a long, awkward silence, when he suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry 'bout this Gabs, we can get through this."

"How? We're 16 and we're going to be parents! I don't know how I can handle this."

"We'll handle it, baby. I promise you we will."

I looked up at him and he wiped the tears off my face.

"Can you just do something for me?" I asked

"Anything for you." He told me

"Could you get me some strawberries?"

"Right away."

Troy exited the bathroom, and went to his refrigerator. He pulled out the plastic container of strawberries and asked me how many I wanted. I didn't answer but just took the container from him and planted myself on the couch.

"So what do we do now?" Troy asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well we have a lot to figure out, but first we have to tell our parents."

"That's a good idea." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?"

"I'm pregnant…" I said, but quieter this time.

I looked up at my mom and she looked very disappointed. Overly disappointed. Then I looked over at Troy's parents. His mother was in tears. Full-blown tears. She was balling her eyes out almost as much as I was when I found out. His dad looked pissed. I thought he was going to hurt Troy, so I figured if I buried myself into his chest he couldn't hurt him. So I did. As I did, it all hit me. I really was pregnant. Soon enough, I was crying as much as Mrs. Bolton. I looked up at Troy and he was crying also. That hurt me the most. In all 16 years that Troy and I have been best friends, never in my life have I seen him shed a single tear.

"Can I talk to you two? Alone?" asked Mr. Bolton to break the long, awkward silence.

Troy grabbed my hand and we followed Mr. Bolton upstairs to his bedroom. It was the longest walk of my life. I think I was more scared then I was when I missed my period.

"How long have you two been having sex?" he asked us, closing the door. I stood closer to Troy, scared out of my mind

"Since the beginning of freshman year." Troy answered

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't gotten pregnant before now."

"Well we've used a condom every time." Said Troy

"Well how'd she get pregnant then?" I was getting the death stare

"It broke." I said.

"Do you two know what you're going to do?"

"About what? There's a lot we need to figure out." Said Troy

"Well the first thing I want to know is, are you going to keep the baby?"

Troy and I looked at each other. I hadn't even thought of that. All that I could think of was making a doctors appointment. What was I going to eat? Was I going to go to school? What about those ugly stretch marks? Clearly Troy and I had a lot to think about

**Okayyy that's chapter one! I know it's a little short but idk when the next time I'm going to get the chance to update will be so I figure that I'd get the basic beginning out of the way. I still have to figure out a lot of the story. PLEASE R&R! like I said, give advice but be nice about it**


End file.
